


But- Homework

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempted Kidnapping, Homework, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Scott just can't do anything in peace. Not even his homework.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Kudos: 22





	But- Homework

Scott tried. He really did. But when your pack just shows up into your house to kidnap you for puppy piles, he can't really do anything. "But- Homework." 

"Which you have been doing all week. It's time for a break," Derek smirked at his packs snickers. He scooped his omega up, tossed him over his shoulder, and then marched up the stairs with the pack following. 

Yelping, Scott felt airborne as he was tossed gently on his bed. "Seriously!"

Liam climbed on the bed after him, "Yup. You've been so busy doing your school work, you havent had time for the pack." 

Scott watched as Peter, Ethan, Aiden, and even his Alpha agree with Liam. "Fine," he said woth a playful pout. He reached his arms towards his alpha and packmates, "Cuddles?"

Grinning excitedly, the twins along with Peter curled around Scott and Liam, making sure the was plenty of room for Derek. Derek settled down next to his omega and packmates watching as they each drifted off. The wolf inside him rumbled happily as he too fell asleep.


End file.
